For Once
by WookieCookie
Summary: Maybe he should try to be normal for once if he wants to win his heart. Un-betaed


**-o-**

It was simple actually.

It started with Yuki _demanded_ for Kuran Kaname to be nice to Kiryu Zero.

So he did.

And it ended with the pureblood, chained to his bed while his loyal friends, the headmaster and Zero pointed a gun to his head.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Takuma jabbed a finger to Kaname's face.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"He smiled to me, he waved to me and he said 'take care, Kiryu' to _me_!" Zero still pointed his gun to the pureblood's head. "There's something wrong with the fucking pureblood!"

"Very odd, I never knew such disease exists." Kain said calmly.

"...for god's sake," Kaname rolled his eyes, "This is what I get for trying to be _nice_?"

Everyone went quiet, and then Kaien spoke.

"Put him in the dungeon."

Kaname gaped, "Oi!"

At the other side of the dorm, Yuki was proud of herself. Kaname and Zero had gotten closer.

**-o-**

At Cross Academy, in front of the students and next to the gate, Kaname kneeled down with a box of chocolate in his right hand. His eyes sparkled with hope and worry...weird.

"Kiryu Zero, you're so thin and small, it feels like the wind can blow you. So I wish I can protect you." He inhaled, "I love you."

Zero ran away, screaming something about whip cream or expired milk. Maybe both.

Kaname sighed and stood up, earning claps from his fangirls and his friends. He just nodded and would try again tomorrow.

**-o-**

"I can't help it Yuki." Kaname grinned, "Zero looks cute like that."

Yuki narrowed her eyes, putting her hands to her slim hips, "Wait...so you order Aido to wear purple tutu, dance in front of Zero's room with that pathetic ballet where he looks like an ugly duckling instead of a graceful swan just because you want to see Zero twitch?"

The pureblood blushed and covered his mouth with the book he read.

Yuki palmed her forehead, "Next time, ask Kain to do it."

She watched as the latter nodded happily.

**-o-**

Kaname didn't understand why, but Zero had cried when he -

"What did you do?" Yuki slammed the door to his room open, glaring at the brown-haired pureblood.

"I... I just kissed him. Nothing else."

"_Kissed_ him?"

"Yes."

"Oh god...I thought you can do better than that!" Yuki huffed.

"If it makes you feel better, I groped him in the elevator."

Yuki gave him a thumb up, which Kaname returned it with a sly smirk.

**-o-**

"Go for it Kaname-sama!" Ruka cheered.

"You can do it Kaname-sama!" Aido hid behind his cousin, also cheering for the pureblood.

"Yay Kaname-sama..." Kain said lazily.

"Kaname, go go go! Make me proud!" Takuma wiped his tears using his handkerchief, Rima and Shiki next to him, making a dumb look.

Seiren stayed quiet, for once, she chose not to follow her master.

"Thanks, I guess." Kaname waved everyone goodbye and left the dorm. Tonight, he would ask Zero to marry him!

When the door finally closed, Kain turned to the other vampires. "Why the hell he wants to propose to Zero when they're not even going out?"

"...they don't even know each other that well..." Shiki yawned.

"I bet on my purple tutu Zero's going to reject him." Aido exclaimed excitedly.

"I bet on my pocky Zero's going to shoot him." Rima stated.

**-o-**

Yuki was drinking her favorite juice when Kaname told her about the good news, making her spat the liquid in her mouth to her father's face.

"Wh-what?"

"Zero said 'yes'..." the pureblood looked like he was in daze.

"Why? I mean, how?" She slammed her hands to the table.

"I stared at him in the eyes and told him I love him. He accepted it, saying that it was the first time I ever did something normal _for once _in my life." He explained.

"T-then what about all of my kinky ideas to get you two together? Just throw it away?" Yuki fell on her knees, sobbing in her hands.

Kaname felt bad for her, "Yuki, since now Zero and I are together, I might need all of your dirty and kinky ideas." He smiled gently at the girl. At least with this, he could make her happy.

She hugged the taller man.

"Besides, I always love your ideas for bondage anyway."

**-o-**

"What did you do to my purple tutu?" Aido shrieked.

"Making a bra out of it." Rima shrugged.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**This is just a pointless drabble, I hope no one is offended by this...**


End file.
